


El Primer Abrazo

by Malovi



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Anger Management, Character Bashing, Confusion, F/M, Feels, Hugs, Nostalgia, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malovi/pseuds/Malovi
Summary: El Comandante de los Pigmask tiene un problema emocional, el estaba casi siempre de mal humor el no sabe por que, le sugieren que se tome un tiempo de descanso para relajarse y estén a su servicio. TheMaskedManXLil'MissMarshmallow.
Relationships: Claus / Lil'Miss Marshmallow, Masked Man / Lil'Miss Marshmallow





	El Primer Abrazo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Primer Abrazo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610408) by D-Snow User. 



Era un día sombrío en New Pork City, los Pigmasks estaban en su día de intenso calentamiento. 

— *oink* E-Esto duele mucho. — 

— ¡P-Pipiedad!. — 

— ¡¡¡MISERICORDIA!!! *oink* — 

Los puercaretos se estaban lamentando chillando como puercos mientras que en su rutina de entrenamiento seguían haciendo lagartijas, después de haber trotado alrededor del patio 50 veces y hacer 200 sentadillas. 

— ¡Muévanse holgazanes!, ¡Mas rápido!¡Apuren el paso pelmazos! ¡Vamos! ¡No se distraigan marranos! — 

El comandante les gritaba a sus escoltas como de costumbre, pero sobre todo últimamente los sobre explotaba mas de lo común. 

¿Por que?

— ¡Grrr..! ¡Espero que para cuando yo regrese ya estén literalmente en llamas! ¡¿ME OYEN?! — 

Estaba tan molesto que estaba a punto de azotarlos nuevamente.

— ¡S-SI SEÑOR! — 

— ¡CLARO QUE SI! — 

— ¡A LA ORDEN COMANDANTE! — 

Todos los soldados metafóricamente "Cerdos" Intimidados, no tomarían ni el coraje para re-negarse a seguir las ordenes del puberto cabreado mientras aquel se retira de un humor de perros. 

— Tsk, ¡Mas les vale! — 

Ese día el comandante andaba mas que de malas, se desconocía el motivo de aquel enojo o que le provocaba tanta rabia al superior, pero sin embargo esto se estaba tornando muy peligroso después de varios días. ¡Que tortura para ellos!

— ¡O-Ohh dios.. *oink*, Siento que me voy a morir...*oink*, Quiero a mi mama! — 

Uno de los Pigmasks se preguntaba si estarian con vida para entonces.

— ¡¿PERO QUE PASA?! — 

Ya que el comandante no sabia tampoco por que estaba tan enojado pero comenzaba a afectar su carácter y eso le preocupaba y le molestaba.

Un rato mas tarde, fue al laboratorio del Doctor Andonuts para examinarlo.

— ¡¿Y bien Doc?! — 

El comandante se le veía desesperado. 

— Mmmm... No se ha detectado alguna anomalía en su sistema operativo. — 

El doctor lo investigo pero no sabia exactamente lo que le pasaba, el se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba.

— Tsk. ¡Demonios, Odio esto! — 

Algo que si era seguro, es que si no se quitaba su estrés podría ser un peligro y podría arruinar todos los planes del Rey P. si no se soluciona este problema pronto.

— Comandante, debo comentarle que no creo que sea buena idea que si no se detecta el problema deba seguir con la rutina de entrenamiento.

Como su doctor, le sugiero que se tome un retiro temporal. Le informare al amo acerca de su condición para que le de permiso de descansar.

¿Le parecería bien si le dejo el recado al Rey P.? — 

En ese momento de pensarlo le sugirió al comandante descansara con calma de sus deberes un tiempo para que pudiera relajarse.

— . . . *sigh* No puedo contradecir los hechos, Me temo que tendré que considerar su oferta. — 

el comandante tubo que aceptar la oferta por que lo necesitara al servicio y por lealtad que le tiene a la aramada y a su amo sobretodo. 

— Me tengo que retirar a comentarle al amo de esto señor, debería irse a recostarse para descanzar a su habitación.— 

Decía el científico saliendo del laboratorio con seriedad en el rostro.

El comandante siguió las indicaciones del Doctor y se fue hasta su habitación, al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue retirarse el casco para la comodidad y depositar en su cajón con cuidado.

Nuevamente el puberto se recostó de forma brusca en su cama de espalda esperando pudiese dormir un poco.

— . . . Vamoos. — 

Cambio de posición a una fetal refunfuñando, no se sentía cómodo. 

— ¡Tssk...! — 

Ahora cambio la misma posición, pero ahora del otro lado.

— ¡¡Grrrrr..!! — 

Desesperado, finalmente se sentó de golpe en la cama con agresividad.

— ¡AAAAARRGGGG, ESTO NO SIRVE! —

Luego de un rato el comandante estaba muy enojado todavía no podía relajarse ni 5 minutos sin que este decidiera ponerse a hacer sus rabietas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del Rey P. El dichoso viejo ya mencionado estaba en sus aguas termales jugando con su pato de hule hasta que entro el Doctor para traerle noticias.

— ¡¿Que haces aquí?, Estoy tomándome un baño de belleza! — 

Decía el rey cerdo con molestias, habían interrumpido su baño real. 

— Mi. "Amo", siento traerle molestias, pero vengo a comentarle sobre su.. "Mascota" — Hablo el científico preocupado por el joven malhumorado de mala gana con aquel Rey egolatra.

— ¡¿Y BIEN?!, ¡¿Que ocurre con mi mascota para que usted interrumpa mi baño?! ¡Será mejor que me contestes ahora! ¿Termino mi maquina? — Grito Porky disgustado, detestaba las malas noticias. 

— N-No señor. Y lo que pasa es que... — Lo pensó un poco, dio un leve suspiro y prosiguió a confesarme de su estado mental. — ¡El carácter del comandante esta muy inestable! En este momento esta como una bomba de tiempo, no es bueno que entrene con una actitud muy explosiva, esta muy estresado y esta sobre explotando a sus tropas. Lo he revisado y creo que debería tomarse un descanso. — Finalmente termino de explicar su punto a lo que sólo espero la respuesta del Rey. 

— Doc, Doc, Doc... Mi fiel socio ¿No? Usted siempre pendiente de su trabajo y es admirable su dedicación a nuestro proyecto. — Decía con una voz calmada pero siniestra sacando un poco de onda a Andonuts. — Admito que no estoy emocionado con la idea de que MI "hijo" deje a un lado sus deberes para descansar, pero el es esencial en mi plan y.. Debo ceder a su petición. Tiene mi permiso. — El Rey tuvo que ceder de mala gana a lo que el científico dicto, eran ordenes médicas. 

— Una recomendación mi Amo, no creo que el Comandante deba quedarse sin supervición. Podría ser peligroso que ande solo sabiendo lo exigente que se pone teniendo poca paciencia y yo tengo que terminar la maquina. — El doctor le sugirió al Rey P. que mientras este descansando pudiera estar al servicio de el una sirviente para cumplir sus caprichos.

— Yo se quien estaría calificada para tener cuidado con mi Mascota ¿Oh acaso no lo sabes? —

— Se a que se refiere milord.. — Decía el científico sacando un comunicador. — Se le requiere su presencia en la habitación del Rey P. Inmediatamente — Finalmente cortando la llamada que había hecho para llamar a una Robot de cuidado que venia vestida de sirvienta.

La Señora Malvavisco era la única que tenían en mente para ese trabajo debido a que ella fue diseñada con el propósito de cuidar y proteger "las pertenencias" de su amo.

— Gracias por venir, porque tengo una tarea para ti —  
El Rey P. la eligió y le encargo cuidar de el comandante,sabia que necesitaba al comandante funcionando para hacer cumplir su vil plan de poder tomar el mundo como su caja de juguetes personal y ser el Rey de todo el mundo.

— ¿Que es lo que desea mi amo? — Pregunta la robot haciendo reverencia hacia su Rey. 

— Requiero de tus servicios para mantener en cuidado a mi Mascota en su habitación. Tiene que atender a sus caprichos y utilizar los medios que sean necesarias para que se relaje. — Explico con detalle la misión asignada a ella. 

— Sus deseos, son mis ordenes — Entonces se le dio la orden a la señorita malvavisco de cuidar del comandante mientras estaba en su descanso.

Paso aproximadamente algunas horas para llegar a Nueva Pork que aún estaba en construcción, donde se encuentra la torre de los 100 pisos. donde el Comandante vive regularmente. 

La señora malvavisco se acerco a la habitación del comandante que estaba todavía molesto.

— Buenas Tardes Comandante. ¿En que le podría servir? — Hizo su aparición la robot haciendo que el pelinaranjo que no llevaba ahora su casco se queje. 

— ¡Nada, Vete! — El no deseaba ver a nadie ahora, solo se volteaba a su lado opuesto para que ella no lo vea a la cara. 

— Pero no puedo irme, tengo la orden de mantenerlo en supervisar su estancia. — Ella esta programada para seguir la orden de ayudarlo. 

— ¡No quiero a nadie aquí, insisto en que te vayas! — Decía aquel que tomaba una almohada y se lo lanzo a la sirvienta que con suerte lo esquiva. 

— ¡Pero debo ayudarle, Debo cumplir mis ordenes! — Ella insistía en servirle en algo por ordenes de su amo.

— ¡Te dije que no quiero! — Pero el comandante se negaba.

Paso luego de mucho rato, aproximadamente media hora de discutir. 

— ¡No es, NO! — El comandante estaba mas tenso y se negaba a hacer caso.

— Señor, si no me deja cumplir mis ordenes no me va dejar otra alternativa que usar el programa. —  
la señora malvavisco todavía insistía en estar a su servicio para ayudarlo, luego de la advertencia activo un modo de cuidado que el doctor le programo al programarla.

—¿¡Pero que- ¡SUÉLTAME, O SI NO VOY A. .—

Llego a un punto donde tubo que sostenerlo para que deje de estar inquieto,pero luego de sostenerlo con los brazos, de repente el comandante sintió algo raro al sostenerlo.

— Voy a. . ¿Voy a? —

Llevaba los brazos de la señora malvavisco alrededor de el,el se sentía raro,pero lo sintió muy bien y relajante,eso lo hizo sonrojarse. 

— U-Umm. .(¿Que es esto?. Esta sensación. . . Es rara pero. Aceptable. )—

incluso el sintió algo que "nunca" a sentido,era muy muy extraño pero tierno,se sentía bastante bien, sintió mucho afecto, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba. "nunca" lo había sido capaz de recibir en su vida.   
esto se llama..... Abrazo. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña historia de mother 3 donde el enmascarado esta estresado por sentir un vacío, a causa de un arrebato que el comandante de la armada no comprendía ni un poco. Sin embargo en su descanso, increíblemente un cuerpo sin emociones aparentemente se lo devolvería. (Claus/MaskedManXLil'MissMarshmallow Rulez!♥)


End file.
